The Beginning of Forever
by Queen of Greenland
Summary: Ginny is wallowing in her own self pity after she and her boyfriend break up 2 years after graduating. Mrs. Weasley desides to get her a job, what oportunities await for our young Weasley? Find out!GWHP
1. Dying for a new routine

Hey yall! This is an overly used plot, but it's my fic, and I can do what I want. This will eventually be Harry/Ginny and prolly some PG13 stuff somewhere in later chapters. But not now, this chap is G for good clean crappy-first-chapter-whose-only-perpose-is-to-fill-you-in-on-some-necessary-info.

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, I would be sitting somewhere in Hawaii, sipping some expensive drink on the beach, and having people waiting on me hand an foot. (In other words: No I do not own anything, except a few made up character that may pop up along the way)

"GINNY!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs. "What?" came her muffled reply from under the pillow. "Wake up or you'll be late for work!" she said, coming up the stairs as she did. "I dun wanna!" came her tired voice again. "I shouldn't have to remind you to set your alarm," this time she was entering the room, "So get UP!" she said as she jerked the warm blankets off. Ginny finally got out of bed, muttering something about 'not wanting to further her life' and 'wallow in self pity for eternity'.

It has been three years since Ginny graduated Hogwarts and she now lived alone with her parents. Mrs. Weasley, being her motherly self, decided to get her precious daughter a job. Without her child's consent. Or approval. But she thought that since Michael Corner had dumped her six months previous, that Ginny should get out of the house, instead of wallowing in self pity and only coming out of her room to use the bathroom and to eat, even then she took it upstairs to her room. So she took it upon herself to find her last child a job.

Although her mother didn't do to bad in finding her a job, Ginny still was not anticipating getting up every day at 5:45 and being at work at 6:30. She rolled out of bed and went to her closet. "What to wear?" she pondered as she looked through her not-so-extensive wardrobe. 'I'll have to go shopping this weekend' she thought. She finally decided on black pinstriped pants and a dark purple top with ¾ length sleeves (A/N- sleeves that end just below your elbow). 'Good thing robes aren't required' she thought.

She took a quick shower, dressed, then looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't look too awful, do I?" she asked her reflection as she studied her hazel eyes, lightly freckled face and, of course, her long curly red hair. "Not at all dear." said a portrait hanging on the bathroom wall. Before she had time to contemplate the ludicrous idea of putting a portrait in a bathroom, her father called from the hallway, warning her that she only had ten minutes left before she had to leave. Never being one to cover her face on make-up, she quickly dusted some powder on her face, brushed her curls, and put them in a ponytail. She took a quick look at herself before she decided to make a good first impression, and put on a light natural eyeshadow, light pink lipstick, and pulled her hair out of the scrunchie to frame her face. "Done!" she said as she proudly looked in the mirror.

She bounded down stairs and grabbed her purse from the kitchen table. She was about to go out the door and apparate to work, but her mother and father stopped her. "You look wonderful sweetie!" her mother cried. "Mom, I'm 21, I'm not a kid." she reminded her. "Well," her father said, "You look like a very dignified young woman. You'll do fine." She smiled and looked at her parents. She went over and hugged them both before saying her goodbyes and apparated just outside the _Daily Prophet, _where she would be shadowing the boss's secretary for a week, until the old woman retired, then she would take her place. 'What a day this will be.' she thought as she looked at the office building that held a new chapter to her life.

Wow, what a cheesy ending. I know it's short, but like I said, it's really only a filler chapter until I can get into the plot really good. Whatever... I hope you like it! It's my first fic, so go easy when (yes I said when) you review. Because you WILL review. Constructive criticism is welcome.

__


	2. I need something new

Hey yall. I want to say thank you to my 1 reviewer. Really now, I'm disappointed in yall who didn't review! Next chapter will be out when I get 5 reviews (at least). Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 :I need something new  
  
She entered the building to the Daily Prophet and walked up to a receptionist. "Where is Mrs. Wilson's office?" she asked, a bit nervous. "It's on the third floor. Go down the hallway and you should see a plaque on the door that says NATASHA WILSON and VICKI BYRNES underneath it." she said, hardly glancing up from the papers she was sorting.  
  
Ginny walked confidently down the third floor corridor until she reached the sixth door on her left. "This is it." she said to herself. She opened the door and walked into a large office that looked more like a waiting room that anything else. "Are you the young lady who is here to speak with Mrs. Wilson?" and old, frail lady asked from behind the lone desk. "Yes, you are Mrs. Byrnes, I presume?" she said, and when she got a nod from her, she continued. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm here to shadow you, until next week that is." she explained, feeling that she needed to fill her in. "Ah, yes, you're the young girl that will be taking my place. I was wondering if someone was going to replace me before I kicked the bucket." the old lady said absently. "Er, yeah..." said Ginny slowly. "Well, Mrs. Wilson is ready to see you now." said Vicki. "Thank you." Ginny replied politely.  
  
Ginny walked into the adjoining office. It was a lavish office with mahogany wood furniture, plush blue carpet, and sunny yellow walls. It was not at all like Mrs. Byrnes, which had flat, green carpet, and white/gray walls.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Wilson?" Ginny said apprehensively, knocking on the door as she entered. "Why hello! You must be Ginny Weasley. I am so happy to have you here." she said cheerfully. 'Probably glad to get rid of that crazy old lady' thought Ginny. Natasha Wilson was a large lady, with a commanding presence that was felt wherever she went. "I'm here for the secretary job?" she said/asked. "Yes. I'll get right to business. What you'll be doing for the next week is basically shadowing Mrs. Byrnes and helping her out with miscellaneous tasks. You will see how to file documents and articles, you may even need to write some, too. Also, you will need to proofread those that come into your inbox. Pretty simple, really. Any questions?"  
  
"No, I think I'm good to go." she said, relaxing a bit. "Good. Now, Mrs. Byrnes will show you what to do for today. I hope you like it here at the Daily Prophet." "Thank you." Ginny replied, and walked into the other office.  
  
For the next four hours, Ginny proofread and corrected articles, organized the file cabinet to crazy Mrs. Byrnes' liking (she would fix it to her preference next week), ran miscellaneous errands, and had to re-write an article that was written so badly she thought that an eight-year-old wrote it. She looked at the clock, 'Only 15 more minutes until lunch, hang in there.' she thought as she glanced longingly out of the half open curtain to the street. With five minutes left before break, she couldn't take it anymore. "Mrs. Byrnes, I'm going to go ahead and take my lunch break now, I'll be back at 1:00." she said, suddenly standing up. "Ok dearie" Vicki said absently.  
  
"God, that was painful!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked into a small café a few shops down from the Prophet. "What was painful?" said a man's voice behind her. She gasped. "Harry!" she cried, "I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" she said in a high-pitched excited voice. "I've been good," Harry said with a laugh. "I was just about to get some lunch, want to join me?" he asked her. "Oh, I would love to." she said happily. "So, you were talking to yourself about something being painfully distressing?" Harry said, starting conversation. "Oh, yes. That," she said a bit bashfully "I just started a new job today at the Prophet. You wouldn't believe how excruciating filing papers can be." she said with a sigh. They talked for another half hour as the ate their lunch, until Ginny had to go back to work. "Well, It was very nice talking to you again Harry. Do you come to this café often?" she asked, eager to see her friend again soon. "Yes, this is my regular place." he said, hoping she would come here more often. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. "Same time . Same place." he said, then they departed. And Ginny went back to her job, which didn't look as painful as it had before. I know, my chapters are short. But reviews really do give me some inspiration. If you have any ideas for the story, e-mail me, or just review. 


	3. What is this you ask of me

I would like to say a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers (more than 1 this time!). You really help to get the chapters up faster. Sorry, I'm new to ff.net, so I had no idea how to format the chapters, very sorry! This one should be better. Thank you all for reviewing! (lol, cant say that enough!) Don't be a wuss, REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 3: What is this you ask of me  
  
Ginny's job at the Prophet seemed to grow on her for the next month and a half. Ginny's relationship with Harry grew from just acquaintances, to friends. Very good friends. She had also become quite close to her boss, Natasha (Wilson).  
  
One day she went into work, as usual, and sat down at her desk, as usual, but something very unusual happened that day. Well, not too out of order, mind you, just something different. Natasha was taking her lunch break early that day, when she stopped in front of Ginny's desk.  
  
"Ginny, dear..." Natasha started. "Yes..." Ginny replied slowly. "Well, I'm in a sort of dilemma..."her usually collected boss started, not knowing where to begin. "And that would be?" said Ginny, now intrigued. She had never seen her boss even close to a loss of words. "Well, it's just that, I had this dinner date with a potential journalist to go to tonight, and well, half of the other couple can't make it tonight. "How can you have half a couple?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"You see, the female half of the couple got terribly ill, so can't make it. So, Tyler Jones, that's the other half, needs a date. Would it be a terrible burden if I asked you to come tonight, and Friday?" she asked the last part meekly, then she hopefully added "I'll even give you a raise!"  
  
Ginny really had anticipated going home and taking a long bubble bath and just relaxing, but the look of desperation on this woman's face made her forget her plans for tonight. She laughed and said, "I would love to go with you, Mr. Wilson, and Tyler. By the way, who was the date?"  
  
"Er, it was actually his cousin, because his girlfriend broke it off with him over some other-- I'm going too far into detail here. I'll meet you in front of The Café at 5:30, then we will leave for the restaurant. Be sure to dress nicely, it's a very exquisite restaurant. Oh, by the way; you can have the rest of the day off after lunch." She added, and left for lunch, quite relieved.  
  
A half hour later, Ginny packed her things, and took her break. She suddenly realized that she would have to find this 'The Caf' place as she entered the little café that she and Harry had their lunch 'dates' at.  
  
Halfway through the meal, she asked, "What is this place called Harry? I'm going to tell the twins to meet me here next week for and early lunch." "Oh, it's called The Café." he replied.  
  
"How ironic." she said aloud. "What's ironic?" Harry asked, mouth full of pasta. "Oh,, I have this sort of date to go on for the boss. I really didn't want to go at first, but you should have seen her face." she said taking another bite of her grilled chicken salad. (yum...). Harry didn't know why, but he felt some jealousy toward her date, but pushed it aside, thinking it was only a brotherly emotion. Ginny didn't seem to realize.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going, I need to buy some dress robes before I go. I'll see you later Harry!" she said, getting up to leave. "Bye!" he called to her as her back was retreating through the door.  
  
Finally, at 3:00, she found her outfit, and jewelry to match. It was a simple, yet elegant, dark plumb colored dress that reached the floor and had a relatively low neckline, with matching robes, and a stunningly silver necklace, and earrings to match.  
  
She went home, took a shower, and put on some eyeshadow, lipstick, and blush, in addition to her foundation that she usually wore alone. She decided to wear her hair down, and tamed her unruly curls. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Wow.' was the first thing that came to her mind. "I look good." she said disbelievingly. "You sure do hon." said the portrait. Once more, before she could contemplate the ludicrous idea of having a portrait in a bathroom, her father yelled from downstairs that she only had five minutes before 5:30.  
  
"Well," she said to herself, "This is going to be a fun night." And with that, she grabbed her matching handbag, and apparated to the café.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you like. I was going to put the date in this chapter, but I don't feel like typing anymore, and I think it will be better as a separate chapter. By the way, the chap. titles are from the lyrics of the best local band in the world -- the Doc Sommers Band! I love those guys (and Mary)! Check em out: www.docsommersband.com Once again, review and give some ideas, they are greatly appreciated.


	4. Where do we go next

Hey yall. I usually wait for reviews, but I'm bored now, so I'll go ahead and update. I read over that chapter, and I realized a mistake. Mr. And Mrs. Wilson were going with another couple; Tyler and his g/f, cousin/ Ginny (whatever they are, lol), and the journalist, and her date. So, there are three couples total, Mr. Wilson/Mrs. Wilson, Tyler/Ginny, and Journalist/date of Journalist.  
  
Chapter 4: Where do we go next  
  
The date that night went surprisingly well. Ginny and Tyler got along great.  
  
"Wow," said Tyler as he saw Ginny for the first time, decked out in her dress robes. "You look amazing tonight, Ginny. I'm Tyler by the way." he added sheepishly. "Hi, you look very nice yourself." she said.  
  
Tyler was very good looking indeed. He wore navy, almost black, robes. He had sandy blonde/brown hair, deep blue eyes, a perfect smile, and was very muscular, although it was hard to tell from the dress robes.  
  
The two couples then apparated to the restaurant, where they met the potential journalist for the Daily Prophet . All of the couples had a great time talking to one another, Ginny and Tyler talked mainly amongst themselves.  
  
Then, Mrs. Rappaport, the journalist, asked, "So, Tyler and Ginny, how long have you two been together, it's so nice to see young love these days."  
  
"Oh, well--" Ginny started, but Natasha interjected. "They've been together for about four months."  
  
"Yes, that's about right." said Ginny, catching what her boss meant. She didn't want to go against anything the star reporter said, for fear of turning her away. The Prophet had been in need of some good material lately, this was the perfect opportunity to have somebody on their side.  
  
After the first 'date' with Tyler, Ginny agreed to go out on Friday with Natasha and her husband, Jim. After all, she couldn't let down her boss, could she? But she thought there was something more that was wanting her to go.  
  
The next day she went to lunch with Harry and told him all about Tyler. She couldn't stop talking about him. "Ginny!," he exclaimed. "Don't you think I've heard all I have ever wanted to know about this boy?" he asked in a playful tone, but Ginny didn't hear the annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Oh, sorry." she said meekly. "S'ok." he said. "By the way, the team starts the season soon, and we'll be practicing extra hard to get ready, so I won't be here on Mondays, Wednesdays, or Fridays. Starting next week." he told her. Harry had been accepted on the British Quidditch Team, or BQT, the summer he graduated from Hogwarts. For some reason he wanted to see her miss him.  
  
"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful. But I won't be seeing you as much, will I?" she sadly stated, more than asked. "No, but hey, cheer up." he said, noticing her depressing face and suddenly felt guilty. "I'll still be around." Ginny sighed. "That's true, I guess. Oh, goodness! Look at the time! I'd better be off to work. Oh yeah, I won't be here Friday, I'm going to be working through lunch because I'm getting off early to meet Tyler for the dinner date with Natasha." And with that, she left. She didn't notice the burning desire of Harry's to strangle the boy for taking away his time with Ginny.  
  
Ginny got off work about 2:00, instead of the usual 6:00. She and Tyler had a great time catching up on each other's lives; they didn't have the chance on Monday. She learned that his favorite color was green, whereas hers was blue, he had a flat in London, and was an only child. He was fascinated by the fact that she had grown up with six brothers.  
  
She glanced up at the clock in the coffee shop they were at and about had a fit. "It's already 5:00! The diner starts at 6:00! I've got to go and get dressed!" she cried. "What's with women and getting ready for an event five hours in advance anyway?" Tyler asked. But Ginny was already gone.  
  
The group was going to a muggle restaurant, so she had to wear muggle clothes. Thankfully, it wasn't a formal occasion, and she had bought some muggle clothes last year.  
  
Ginny decided on a white linen sundress that had daisies near the hem, which reached her knees, and spaghetti straps. She wore straw sandals and a matching purse. She put her curly hair in a messy, yet elegant bun, and put a flower in her up-do to make it complete.  
  
The three couples went to a small Italian place, and had an enjoyable time talking and having fun. When the dinner was over at 8:00, Ginny had no idea how to get back to Diagon Alley from muggle London. "Well, why don't we go to my flat, it's close by, and there are too many people around to apparate. They'll see." Tyler said. "Oh, that would be fantastic. I would love that." Ginny said, trying not sounding too hopeful. Tyler just grinned.  
  
His flat wasn't that big, but it was nice. It had a kitchen, living room, one bedroom, and a bathroom.  
  
When Tyler went to go find something for the couple to munch on, he found a bottle of wine in the cabinet. "Why don't we open it?" asked Ginny. "I don't know, I don't hold my alcohol well..." he said apprehensively. "Oh, come on. A drink or two won't hurt." Ginny said convincingly.  
  
Ginny had never drunken before, so she didn't know what her limit was. Big mistake. An empty bottle of wine and an hour later, the two collapsed on top of each other while failing miserably trying to play Twister. In their drunken state, it wasn't the best game to play.  
  
Tyler fell on top of Ginny and both of them were in a fit of giggles. When the laughter subsided, and neither able to control their next movement, he leaned down, and kissed her; which she gratefully returned. Neither broke the kiss while Tyler carried her into his room and let the drunken activities continue.

.

.

.

.

GASP! Weren't expecting that, were you? I hope not. Heh. Yeah, I gave you a long(er) chapter this time, so twice the reviews before I put another one up. At this point, I have 7. I want at least 14 reviews. Not hard, just 7 more. The next chapter will be interesting. Trust me.

I will start putting some Jeff Foxworthy quotes in here, just for your amusement.  
  
You might be a redneck if:  
  
You cut your grass and you find your car.

You make change in the offering plate.

You've ever been too drunk too fish.  
  
That's all for now. Three more redneck quotes next chapter !  
  
!R-E-V-I-E-W!


	5. Where do we end

Hey yall! Yeah, I know that I said that I would wait until I had 14 reviews to update, but if I do that I don't think this fic will ever get done. I got only 3 reviews last chapter. Really now, one fic that I read already has 131 and it's only 5 chapters. Update for me! Lol, I sound so pitiful.

I'm just going to update whenever I feel like it now instead of asking for reviews, because, like I said, it'll never get done and I don't wanna leave yall hanging for too long. But, I update early, and you get a really really short chapter. Sorry! The next one will be really good though, I've had it planned out from the beginning.

So, without further ado, the next chapter!

Warning: mild swearing in this chapter

Disclaimer: Not even going to attempt.  
  
Chapter 5: Where do you end?  
  
'I really need to get a new mattress, mine is getting way too soft.' Ginny thought as she awoke the next morning, or rather, noon. 'God I've got a killer headache.' she thought as she decided to go get the wizard equivalent of Tylenol. 'Wait, something isn't right...' she thought, still not yet complete of cognitive thought. She sat up in bed and thought back to last night.  
  
"Holy shit!" she screamed as last night's events came flooding back. "What?!?" came a panicked reply from the other side of the king sized bed. "Holy shit!" he screamed as he, too recalled what happened in that very bedroom. They both calmed down and collected themselves. Ginny was the first to speak, "Look, Tyler, last night was great and all, but this can't happen again..." she started, but Tyler cut in, "I know Ginny, I'm so sorry, this should have never happened. If we were in our right minds it would have never gone that far." he explained. Ginny smiled sweetly, "Thanks, I don't regret what happened, but I don't want it to happen again. So, are we still..." she said, but not wanting to push it. After last night, she wasn't sure if he still wanted to be with her. "If you want us to be. I know I do." he said. "Great." she smiled.  
  
After Ginny gathered her clothes and took a shower, she had to head home and pray that nobody would notice her absence the previous night. She apparated into her bedroom and was relieved to see that nothing was out of place. She put on some fresh clothes and went downstairs to get a late lunch, as it was now around 1:30.  
  
"Good...afternoon." said her father as he looked at his watch. "I didn't hear you come in, get home late?" he asked. "Yeah, we got done pretty late last night. I didn't want to wake you so I just apparated into my room." she lied with ease. It came naturally growing up with 6 brothers. Blaming stuff on them was part of the job description of being a younger sister.  
  
She got some lunch, ate it, and headed to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, or, WWW for short, where Fred and Gorge would be today. They had two locations for WWW; Diagon Alley, where they worked weekdays, and Hogsmeade, where they worked on weekends.  
  
Hogsmeade was buzzing this time of day. She decided to go into her brothers' shop not only to visit, but to buy Ron a birthday present as well, as he had a party the following week. She bought all sorts of candy (some for herself) and caught up with the twins between customers. She ate dinner there and went home soon after.  
  
Sunday flew by, and before she knew it, Monday arrived.  
  
"Mondays suck!" she said as she pounded on her alarm clock and threw back the covers. She got dressed and headed off to work.  
  
Ginny anxiously awaited her lunch hour, and it finally came with much anticipation. She walked into the café and ordered her usual pasta salad, and waited for Harry. 'That's odd, he's usually here by now.' she thought as she looked at the clock. 'God, I'm so stupid!' she thought to herself again a couple minutes later, as she remembered that Harry was at Quidditch training. So, after finishing her lunch, she got up and went mournfully back to the office to finish the day's work.

.

.

.

.

Told you it was short. Reviewing really does motivate me. I haven't been in the mood to write, and it's really hard when you have no inspiration. So please review! Thanks a lot.  
  
As for the redneck quotes, I'm punishing you for not reviewing! None this chapter! The more reviews, the more rewards, see how it works now? Love ya bunches (really I do!)!


	6. My life I know won't be the same

Hey yall! Me again. I saw POA June 4, 2004 at 1:21 pm, and it was awesome! I recommend it to anyone and everyone. Very cool stuff. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are awesome. Just a note: I won't have any internet (or computer) access what so ever starting June 12. I haven't been able to update much because of stuff relating to that. So, without further ado, the next chapter (It's really good).  
  
Chapter 6: My life I know won't be the same  
  
The next few weeks went by surprisingly quickly for Ginny. Regular lunches on Tuesdays and Thursdays with Harry, and sometimes Tyler would stop by to eat lunch with Ginny on Mondays, Wednesdays or Fridays. She told Harry about what happened with her and Tyler, and he took it surprisingly well, with as minimal jealousy and screaming as possible. All in all things were pretty good; nice boyfriend, nice job, nice friend, nice car, oh wait, never mind. Yep, things were looking up for Miss Genevra Molly Weasley. (A/N: foreshadowing, can't ya tell? lol. Ginny's real name is Ginevra, it's on JKR's website)  
  
One day at lunch, Ginny and Harry were having a philosophical discussion on whether muggle TV's or computers were more entertaining. "I tell you, it's the television!" Ginny demanded. "Fine, fine. I give up. TV's are better. Speaking of which, I want to go and get one today in muggle London for the new flat. Want to come?" Harry asked. Harry started moving into a new flat earlier that week, he had most of his things out of the boxes and set up, but had yet to complete his living area.  
  
"Oh, that would be great," Ginny replied, "I'm going to get off early today because I've got a physical at 2:00. Ugh, I hate those." she said. (A/N : Betcha can't guess what's gunna happen! Lol.)  
  
"I know what you mean. How about I go home and clear out some space in the living room, take you to St. Mungo's, and while you are there I will go to some stores and see what TV's they have. After that we can go and pick one up and move it into my place." he said. "Sounds like a plan to me!" she said, excited to go to London.  
  
And so, at around 1:45, Ginny and Harry apparated to St. Mungo's, and Harry left to go find a TV in the wilderness of London.  
  
After numerous tests, and painful ones at that, the doctor came in with the results. Well, everything seems fine here, except you could cut back on the sodium a bit, you blood pressure is a bit high, and with the baby coming, you want to stay as healthy as possible." he said. "Right... Could you repeat that? I thought you said something about a baby?" Ginny said with a fake smile. "No, Ms. Weasley you heard correct. Congratulations, you're having a baby." he said happily.  
  
After about 30 seconds... "DON'T YOU CONDRADULATE ME MR. I-AM-ALL-KNOWING-AND- KNOW-EVERYTHING! THIS IS NOT A CONGRATULATORY EVENT THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I'LL SOON BE COMING BACK TO YOU AFTER EVERYBODY IN MY FAMILY DECIDES TO KILL ME!" she screamed outrageously at the poor man. (A/N: wow, didn't see that coming, now did you. Sarcasm folks, it's a good thing.)  
  
She stormed out of the office and went onto the street and sat on a bench, waiting for Harry to pick her up. He did so about five minutes later. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked. She turned her head and looked murderously at him. "That bad huh?" he said seeing the look on her face. "Take me home now because I hate my family and everything in this damned world and this stupid place and anything magic and-" Ginny started, but was interrupted by Harry, "Ginny, you're rambling. I'll take you to my house, since you hate your family so much, and you can tell me what went wrong." he said kindly. She agreed.  
  
So there they sat on Harry's couch, ten minutes into silence, Ginny sitting Indian style staring into her tea that was getting cold. "Are you going to tell me Gin?" he asked softly. She just sniffled and nodded her head. "It's horrible Harry. This was never supposed to happen." she said barely above a whisper. Harry, who had a suspicion of what was getting her so upset, was wishing that it wasn't so. "I'm pregnant Harry." she said, now sobbing into her cup of cold tea. Harry pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "It'll be okay Ginny. You'll be fine. You're strong, you can do this." he said in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
Harry just sat there and let her cry before making her face what she was probably dreading. He finally had to say it, "Ginny, when are you going to tell Tyler?" he said softly, as to not upset her. "Tell Tyler? I can't tell Tyler!" she said in a panic. "Ginny, you have to, he's the father." he stated clearly. All he accomplished was a fresh wave of tears from Ginny. "I'll tell him next time he comes to lunch with me." she said once she calmed down. "OH MY GOD!" she said and sat up straight. "What?" Harry said, scared out of his mind by her sudden outburst. "Oh God, Harry, I have to tell my mom!" she panicked more than ever thought possible for a Weasley, and that was saying something, for the Weasley's were famous for it.  
  
After Harry was certain that the hysterical redhead was no longer in panic mode and was stable enough to go home, he sent her on her way; because the parents would have his head if they found out she was spending time alone together with him at his apartment alone together, and that they were alone...together.  
  
The next day Ginny left for work early to avoid her parents. She just prayed that Tyler would not come and pick her up for lunch. Well, God's inbox must have been full, because Tyler came.  
  
"Tyler," Ginny started, very nervous, "I don't know how to say this." she stalled. "First, I need to know something." she said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, curious at her behavior. "Are you committed to me?" she asked. "Of course, Ginny. You know that." he said, astonished she would ask such a question. But she continued, "Do you love me?" she asked/said a little forcefully. "Ginny... this is a little sudden..." he said, not wanting to answer her. "Please just answer me Tyler." she said. "I don't know Ginny..." he trailed. "I need to know, because if you can't love me and our child, then I can't be with you." she said, looking him in the eye. "Our what?" Tyler asked dumbfounded. "Our child Tyler. I'm pregnant." she said clearly. "God, Ginny. How could this happen?" he said exasperated. "You're not going to keep it, are you?" he assumed.  
  
"Of course I'm going to keep it!" she said raising her voice a bit. "You can't keep it Ginny. Be reasonable. Get an abortion." he said firmly. "I'll keep it if I damn well please! I'm not going to kill my own flesh and blood!" she practically yelled at him. "Look Ginny, if you keep the kid, then it's over. I'm not going to have any part of it." he said as he stood up. "Well then, I guess this is goodbye Tyler." she said as he walked out and left her standing alone in the café.  
  
Ginny left heartbroken back to the Prophet, only to gather her things and apparate to Harry's flat. She looked at the clock on the wall and determined that he would home in about half an hour from training and decided to wait there on his couch in the living room.  
  
Harry arrived at his flat about 45 minutes after Ginny did. "Ginny! God, don't do that! You scared me." he said as he walked out of his bedroom that he apparated to. "Knock or something next time, eh? How long have you been here?" he asked. "I've been here for 48 minutes." she said, voice cracking. "He was there, huh?" he stated, he could read it in her face. "Yeah." she said quietly, and proceeded to tell him what happened at the café.  
  
"He told me get rid of it. He wanted to me to have an abortion. I'm not going to kill my child Harry." she told him. They were once again sitting on his couch with a cup of tea each. "What did you tell him?" he asked gently. "I told him no. Then he left me. Said he didn't want any part of it." she said, tears finding their way down her cheeks. "Gin I'm so sorry," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'll be here for you every step of the way. I promise." he said, determined to help her. "Thank you so much Harry." she said as she buried her face in his chest. "It's getting late, I've got to go home." she said after a while, wiping her eyes. "Hey, if you need anything, don't be afraid to stop by, ok?"  
  
"Thanks Harry." she said, and went to the Burrow.  
  
The next day was a Saturday, and after the rejection she took the day before, the one from her parents couldn't be nearly as bad. She was going to tell them. Today.  
  
"Mom, I have something to tell you." she told her parents everything.  
  
"And how are you going to support this child?" Molly asked. "I have a job, you know." Ginny quipped. "And where are you going to live?" Arthur pressed. "Here." she assumed. "Ginny, you can't stay here." her mother said, close to tears. "But mom, where will I go? I have to stay here." Ginny said incredulously. "I'm sorry, hon. You just can't stay here. You have to learn to provide for yourself before you can a child. You have 20 minutes to pack. That should be more than enough time." her father said sternly. Ginny looked resentfully and tearfully at her parents as she walked up the stairs to her room to pack all of her things. She magic'ed all of her things into one trunk in ten minutes flat, the bigger things she shrunk so they could fit.  
  
She left without another word to her parents. She apparated to Diagon Alley. There she was; single, homeless, and pregnant. She decided to go to Tyler's and see if she could stay there. It was a false hope. She told him the ordeal, but only got the door slammed in her face. She couldn't count on Hermione, she was married to Ron, whose birthday party was that day; she didn't go. None of her family could be trusted. She decided to go to her office at the Prophet and sleep there. She would figure out something tomorrow.

.

.

.

.  
  
YAY! Long chapter this time! Wow, what an accomplishment. I lost all of my good redneck quotes, so no more. Told you this chapter was good (I think). Well, This is it for the next 2 or 3 weeks. I figured you deserved a good long chapter to tide you over. Lol.  
  
THANKS TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! BE ONE OF THEM!


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey Yall! Since some of you don't read the A/N's at the top and bottom of the chapters, I am here to inform you that I will not be updating for the next 2 or 3 weeks, depending on how much time I have when I get home from West Virginia, which is where I am going. I will be gone from June 12 to June 25. So, I will not be able to write or post in that time. I MAY put up another SHORT chapter before I leave, but no promises. 


	8. Through you there is intimacy

Hey yall! I'm back, finally! This chapter is going to be short, but I wanted to put up something, so if you'll bear with me I'll get up a longer chapter in a week or so. This is gunna be a good chapter! Sorry I didn't get a chapter up before today, but life was, and is, hectic. So, without further ado: Chapter 7 (I'll take down the author's note later).  
  
Chapter 7: Through you there is intimacy  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning at 5:00 am on the couch in her office. She recalled yesterday's trying events and decided to get an early start to work. As she was working on an article, Natasha came in, surprised that she was at work early. "Ginny, how would you like to go out again this Friday, I'm meeting another client. Bring Tyler along." Natasha suggested. "Er- no thanks, I'm quite busy this week. Lot's to do you know." she quickly lied. "Alright then, see you later." said Natasha.  
  
Soon lunch hour came around, and she took the rest of the day off, due to her early start. She ate a long and tiresome lunch, hardly tasting anything that she ate. Then she decided to look in the Daily Prophet for apartment listings, maybe she would find a run-down place in the meantime, then move to a better one later. No such luck. There was absolutely nothing in her price range. Which was limited right now, for her paycheck would not come for another 3 weeks.  
  
When she had run out of options, she decided on her last resort: the parents. Surely they had just been upset last night and would let her stay there again. Or at least until she could find a place to live. For the second time, all she got was a door shut in her face. There was nothing she could do except go back to Diagon Alley. She sat on a bench and pondered her status. No home. No food. Very little money. No boyfriend. No car. By this time it was raining, hard. She sat for another ten minutes until she was thoroughly soaked through the skin. One word popped into her head; "Harry".  
  
"My God, I'm stupid!" she yelled as she tried to apparate, but found she didn't have the strength. So she walked. By the time she had reached his flat, she was not only soaked through the skin, but to the bone and back again. She knocked on his door and waited. She knocked again, and waited. By this time she had come to the conclusion that he could not hear her knock, and she went inside, without knocking this time.  
  
Harry was just walking out of his bedroom when he saw her sitting on his couch, wet. Very wet. "God, Ginny! You really have to stop doing this," Harry said, surprised she was there, "One day, I'll be 80 years old and you'll be here, sitting on my couch, and I'll have a hear attack and die." He was worried when Ginny didn't have a remark about him living in the same flat for most of his life. Then he saw her face. Mascara running down her red, puffy eyes, hair tangled and knotted, and looking absolutely dreadful.  
  
"Ginny, how did it go at your parents?" he asked cautiously. Guessing that was the reason for her upset. He was right. Ginny told him word for word what they said to her, both days. He was astounded that the Weasley's would show such hostility to their only daughter.  
  
"Hey, cheer up, you can stay here for as long as you want. And don't take that lightly, I mean it. You can stay even after the baby is born if you need to." Harry offered willingly. "I do need a place to sleep tonight, but I'll try to be out by Friday. I don't want to mess up your wonderful 'Bachelor life'." she said. "Oh, yes, my wonderful lonesome, empty life. It's not that great you know. Please stay, you really don't have to leave. I would like some company. You're more than welcome to stay." he said. "Thank you so much. You really don't know how much this means to me." she said as she leaned over and hugged him. He relished the feel of her crimson wet hair in his fingers as he hugged back and rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
"Why don't you go and take a shower, and I'll make us some hot chocolate and we can sit by the fire and watch a movie?" Harry suggested. "That sounds great! I'll be out in about ten minutes." she said and ran off to the bathroom, clothes in hand. When she got out, Harry was waiting with two steaming mugs of chocolate and the lights off with just the fire giving off light, along with the television. They curled up on the couch with a chenille blanket and turned on the movie. Ginny fell asleep about half way through, which left Harry to look upon her sleeping form. She was gorgeous. Her velvety golden red curls that cascaded over her body as she slept, her milky white skin that was soft as silk, and her lips, soft pale pink lips that he would love to kiss. And he finally admitted it. He wanted to kiss her. And he didn't mind the thought either.

.

.

.

.

Yay! Some romance stuff going on. What's going to happen now that a BOY and a GIRL are living in the SAME house together? I can feel the testosterone and hormones peaking as I speak. Join us next time, and remember, DON'T GET ELIMINATED!  
  
Press the button below please!


End file.
